According to a board support structure in a control apparatus of a background art, generally, a board is fixed by using a stud (for example, Patent Reference 1).
FIG. 3 is a top view of a board support structure of a background art, FIG. 4 is a front view of the board support structure of the background art.
In FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, notation 3A designates aboard support constituted by a metal stud which is fixed to a base (not illustrated) of a heat sink or the like. Notation 2A designates a board mounted at an upper portion of the metal stud 1A, numeral 19 designates a screw for fastening to fix the board 2A to the board support 3A.
When the board 2A is fixed onto the board support 3A, an operator optically positions a screw passing hole (not illustrated) of the board 2A to a position of a screw hole of the board support 3A, under the state, the screw 19 is screwed to the screw hole of the board support 3A by passing the screw passing hole of the board 2A.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-06-021666